


Miradas

by Annimo2009



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annimo2009/pseuds/Annimo2009
Summary: Ambas miradas se enfrentaban, no se desviaban ni un milímetro; deseo, pasión, desafío...





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todo aquel que lea esto.  
> Este fue mi segundo OS de la vida (hablando de este fandom y esta pareja) y no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les guste.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Una mirada que ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar.

La mirada era tan profunda y tan intensa que los atravesaba. Traspasaba cada capa de piel, cada capa de la coraza que habían forjado a su alrededor con el pasar de los años.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus pechos se rozaron. Ese ínfimo contacto les hizo estremecer. Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de los labios del más bajo y el rubio contuvo la respiración.

No bajaron la mirada.

Nadie les veía. Estaban completamente solos en ese viejo gimnasio.

No importaba como habían terminado tan cerca el uno del otro, solo importaba lo que ambos querían, lo que ambos deseaban y ninguno se atrevía a hacer.

Con la mirada alzada para alcanzar los ojos de su acompañante abrió la boca para decir alguna mordacidad de las suyas y acabar con ese tenso silencio en el que se encontraban, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos viajaron hacia los labios del más alto y de vuelta a sus ojos color cielo.

Al notar la acción del más bajo, sonrió confiado y pasó un brazo firmemente por su cintura quitándole la respiración y le apegó a su cuerpo con fuerza, con pasión. El moreno posó sus manos en los brazos del rubio. Su otra mano fue a parar a la mejilla del moreno que cerró los ojos un momento por el placer de aquel leve contacto.

Sus miradas se conectaron una vez más.

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, mas no se besaron aún.

Sus miradas permanecieron conectadas un poco más.

―Voy a besarte. ― Dijo el rubio con la voz ronca por el deseo.

―No vas a hacerlo. No te atreverías. ― La voz del genio se escuchaba igual de ronca, pero con un tinte de desafío.

Sin ningún aviso el rubio descendió un poco más su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los del moreno. Sus labios cálidos envolvieron tiernamente el labio superior de su contraparte y con la punta de su lengua le rozó el labio apresado. Le sintió estremecer en sus brazos.

Se separó apenas un par de milímetros.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y, en un ángulo perfecto, enlazó nuevamente sus labios. Un beso sutil, tierno y lleno de amor.

Fue correspondido de la misma forma hasta que sintió la lengua del más bajo contra su labio inferior. Lentamente sacó su lengua hasta rozar la punta con la del otro. El roce fue glorioso. Les hizo jadear. Todo se salió de control.

El beso subió de intensidad. Sus labios se rozaban con fuerza, con pasión, con vehemencia. Sus lenguas se buscaban con necesidad, se encontraban y se acariciaban con ferocidad.

La mano del rubio viajó de su mejilla hasta su nuca para acercarle más a él, mientras que sus brazos subieron hasta el cuello del más alto atrayéndolo a su altura.

El beso era demandante y no querían dejarlo. El aire comenzó a escasear y se vieron obligados a separarse lentamente.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión del momento. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos aferradas firmemente al otro.

―Me atreví. ― Dijo el rubio con un tinte triunfante y una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Y pagarás por ello. ― Esta vez fue él quien inicio el beso. El segundo de muchos otros.

* * *

  **Lunes 22 de Abril, 2019.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden revisar mi Instagram por info en las actualizaciones o en mis otras historias publicadas en FF (annimo2009)


End file.
